


Yo, la rana

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inglaterra nunca sabrá exactamente por qué es capaz de llamarle rana a Francia. Lo cierto es que Francia tan sólo lo sospecha, pero en el fondo sí que lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo, la rana

Si tuviera que asimilar esto con alguna sensación física, diría que inevitablemente se parece a la pesadez de las piernas cuando has andado mucho. Pero no es eso exactamente lo que me tiene en la incertidumbre y en el ahogo.

Vienen a mí frases de algo anterior. _"Tan gris este sentimiento, me pregunto por que no me permito una palabra a los ojos"_

Parece que siempre estoy en el mismo círculo de baba que yo mismo produzco. Anfibios, anfibios y reptiles saben de lo que hablo.

Imagina que estoy al acecho de una presa que curiosamente, Anglaterre, vienes a ser tú. Imagina que te miro con el desparpajo de quién no tiene miedo. Te notas indefenso. Y te rodeo. En cada movimiento reconozco una parte de mi. Esa piel es la trampa perfecta del cazador cazado. La trampa en la cual siempre caigo. Te sonrío, mientras continuo con mi rito acostumbrado. Te mueves también pero sin mi soberbia, intentando dar batalla. Hablas y te contestas, la guerra psicológica te ha servido muchas veces. Pero esta vez tu contrincante sabe lo que desea.

Es un instante o un millón de segundos que se detienen para contraerse exactamente en la naturalidad del ciclo vital. Vitalmente humano, pues querido, estas miserias superan al reino. La presa es desgarrada en la piel y en la identidad, se despersonaliza de tal forma que deja de ser ese, para vivir en el alma del vencedor. El vencido se termina acostumbrado a las sombras y convirtiéndose en una mezcla de esclavo y rival. El vencedor, se dedica a su ego. Y justo en ese momento inmediato posterior a la batalla, ambos se convierten en la presa de un sistema más poderoso.

Es así, ni más ni menos. Una historia de instintos y debilidad.


End file.
